bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Arshi Khan
|hometown = Bhopal, India |occupation = Model. |knownfor = Her bold posts on social media. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 6 |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 1, 4 & 12) |NominationsToSave = 3 |TimesSaved = 3 (Weeks 2, 4 & 10) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 11) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 10th |Days = 83 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ArshiKOfficial |InstagramUserName = arshikofficial }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11. She is known for her posts and dancing on social media. Biography Khan was born on 29 November 1989 to father Mohammad Arman Khan and mother is Nadira Khan.Khan was the former big Indian star. Career Khan initially started acting in theatre, but she received offers from the modeling industry. She was introduced to Janaab Ehsaan Chishti, a theatre director in Bhopal. She won the Miss Glory Earth beauty contest in 2014. She went on to become a finalist of the Ms. Bikini Online contest, also in 2014. She was chosen to portray a lead role in India's first mainline Bollywood 4D historical action film titled "The Last Emperor". She has also appeared in the Tamil film Malli Mishtu. In 2017, she was one of the participants in the reality television show Bigg Boss 11. She was earlier considered to participate in the last two seasons of the show. In September 2015, Khan claimed to be in a relationship with Pakistani cricketer Shahid Afridi. In the same year she said that self-proclaimed spiritual leader Radhe Maa ran a prostitution ring, and that she had been approached to join it. In 2016, the mufti of a madrassa in Pakistan issued a fatwa against Khan after she posted pictures of herself to Facebook wearing a bikini with a hijab, with another photo of herself in a burkha, after which her Facebook account was blocked. During her stay in Bigg Boss house, an arrest warrant was issued against her by a court in Jalandhar, which according to the sources were alleged allegations. Also, during Khan stay actress-model Gehana Vasisth claimed that Khan has been faking everything about her age, qualifications, and relationship with Shahid Afridi and is married to a 50-year-old man. In 2018, Khan claimed that she was boosted out of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi on Vikas Gupta behest and fan made theories comparing the situation Khan was in with Shilpa Shinde previous controversy with the referenced producer. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Siddharth Khanna | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Hina Khan Shiny Doshi | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | | }} |- | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Pooja Jain | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Vikas Gupta (To Save) | Shilpa Shinde (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Bandgi Kalra Puneesh Sharma | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Hiten Tejwani | Priyank Sharma | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | Arjun Malhotra Hiten Tejwani Priyank Sharma Shilpa Shinde | – | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | – | Hiten Tejwani | No |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | |} Trivia Khan appeared as a guest in gossip show Entertainment Ki Raat, television serial Savitri Devi College & Hospital and also did a special appearance in Ishq Mein Marjawan.. Arshi who had joined Indian National Congress resigned due to professional commitments. Khan was invited to speak on "Entertainment, Entertainment & Entertainment" by India Leadership Conclave 2018 Annual Edition. In 2018, Arshi featured in a Punjabi Music video- Nakhre. Khan has been currently featured in 5 music videos that include "Bandi", which has already gained 4.2 million on YouTube and Nain Nasheele which already has started to hit 2 million worldwide. Khan also received the prestigious award at Satya Brahma founded 9th Edition of India Leadership Conclave 2018 in Mumbai on 6 July in the category of Indian Affairs Entertainer of the Year 2018. Arshi later did a special dance appearance on Bidi Jalaile song in Bitti Business Wali. References Category:1989 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Social Media Stars Category:Evicted Contestants Category:10th Place